I could lose my heart tonight
by valenelle
Summary: "I am with child, yours." Well, children don't arrive by the stork, do they? Some Jackelica loving. Explicit. One shot.


**A/N: For my readers that read my stories in progress: I have been in Germany for a long time now, spent the whole summer break there and last time I updated it took over an hour because of my slow internet. Therefore there hasn't been an update in a while. I had this little one-shot though and I thought that if you like my stories and so, maybe this is a little thank-you-for-sticking-as-a-reader-present from me. :) Hope you will like it! (BTW, I will be home in two weeks and I am so excited to update my stories! :) **

**Now we all know what Angelica claimed in the end of POTC 4, and how Jack denied it. According to her, he was too drunk to remember. And between the scene in London, when Jack gets an arrow in his neck and when he wakes up – it isn't *sing-song-voice* shown how he got onboard and all. And well, in the scene when Jack wakes up on Queen Anne's Revenge, Scrum tells him that many people wake up there without knowing about yesterday's events. Here is a little loving. Plain loving. Rating M for a reason, for some little Jackelica loving, so if you don't like explicit smut, this is not something for you. I'm just saying**

VERY EXPLICIT – NOT FOR KIDS OR FOR THOSE THAT DON'T LIKE SMUT. 

**Summery: "I am with child, yours." Well, children don't arrive by the stork, do they? Some Jackelica loving. Explicit. One shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. **

* * *

**I could lose my heart tonight**

She had gasped when his head had fallen down against the hard rocks. Even though he had upset her highly, and done anything possible to piss her off – and succeeded, she still cared enough for him to worriedly check his head. The poisoned arrow had hit his head and harshly he had collapsed from his sitting positing. The zombie approached her without really grasping how with such care she had lifted his head with her hands and held it up a bare centimetre from the ground. She examined his features carefully and felt an urge to just lean down. There he was, her ex-lover. There wasn't anyone she loathed as much as him. Still, she just wanted to be in embrace and be hugged close by his arms.

The zombie picked him up and gave her a questioning look. Deciding to not give him any suspicions, she stood up, brushed her clothes off and joined the zombie. Easily she jumped into the dinghy and helped the zombie to put him down. He laid him with his head in Angelica's lap, his knees folding over the dinghy's edge, making the legs dangling over the dark water.

"Careful!" she hissed, letting it come out more demanding and with more care than she had preferred. Again the zombie didn't raise any suspicions towards her.

"Aye, Miss," he distantly replied while focusing on rowing them away from below the bridge.

She swallowed. He could not suspect her having feelings for anyone. If her father found out – which he would – Jack would die sooner than she'd blink. Fortunately the zombie had his back against her.

Her gaze sunk to meet Jack's face. Her fingertips caressed it lightly. She let them pass his lips and again a jolt sparked inside her. Memories washed over her as a large sea wave devouring a ship. Once the mission of getting Jack aboard was announced, she had feared her actions. She had announced to her inner self that she was over him. Completely over him. But she also suspected that once she would lay her eyes opon him, she would remember. She would remember and fall back at the beginning again.

He stirred in his sleep. "Angelica…?" he mumbled without opening his eyes fully.

She snapped out of her daydream of a mind-struggle. "Hmm…?" she mumbled back and shot a scared glance in the zombie's direction. He didn't seem to care though. His focus was on getting Blackbeard's daughter safely back onto the Revenge and to not let the pirate escape of course.

Quite forcefully, yet gently, Jack's hand reached up and played in her long curly hair. Then it found her jaw line and grabbed it to make her lean down. She obliged and he held her face just above his.

"Ye look… lovely," he managed saying, obviously his drunken self speaking.

She stared into his eyes for a mere moment before he added another compliment. "Beautiful. _Very_ beautiful. Long time no see, huh?"

She couldn't help but to shake her head. "You're drunk, Jack." He felt her dismissing movement in his hand and then her voice confirmed it. It was the truth. She was beautiful and looked lovely. Especially in his eyes. She was appealing and the most attractive person he had ever met. Perhaps though it was also true he had poured a little too much rum down his throat than he should have. The effect of it was beginning to show, and maybe the arrow added a bit more. Everything was spinning and his vision was almost constantly blurry.

The dinghy came to a stop and the zombie stood up. Angelica quickly put her hand over Jack's. He smirked as in victory but let the proud expression fall when she used it to remove his from her jaw. Instead, she let the zombie pull him up. Closely she followed the zombie that tied a rope around the wobbling Jack's waist. Eventually, Jack's eyes found Angelica. Actually he found three Angelicas. They were helping the zombie tightening the rope.

"There be three of ye," he stated slurry. "Three women Jack wouldn't dismiss," he smiled charmingly. He had no idea what he said wrongly, but Angelica shot the zombie an angry glare at once.

"A bit too strong poison, don't you think?" she snapped. The zombie shrugged but turned his attention up to the deck.

"Hoist him up!" he signalled for the crewmembers to drag him up. Angelica herself took a hold of the ladder that hung against the Revenge's side. She swung her legs over the railing and got the sight of the crew crowding around Jack that was lying sprawled out on the floor, clearly too gone to be able to gather himself and understand the situation.

"Mueve! Fuera del camino! (Move! Out of the way!) There's nothing to see," she said and pushed her way through the crowd to Jack.

"Is it really Sparrow?" an old crewmember quested. Angelica looked over her shoulder to the curious eyes.

"Yes it is," she simply answered and pulled him up. The zombie gestured to take him but she shook her head. "I'll put him below deck," she assured him. Although as soon as the zombie had nodded and headed upstairs to the helm, she quickly made her way into the shadows of the deck. She kicked her door open and later kicked it shut. As smoothly as she could, she led him to her bed.

"Knew we'd end up here sooner or later, love."

She snorted and took both his and her coat off, his leather hat too. After rolling her eyes she cupped his face to make his gaze focus on her. "How are you feeling?" Always so caring.

His gaze fell to take in the sight of her body. She was standing in front of him. And he was sitting on the edge of a bed. If he hadn't been that drunk it would have been easier to find the right words and sweet talk her. He knew her well. She was feisty. Probably the feistiest person he ever had known. And yet he loved it about her. It made her so much more attractive.

"Good…," he let out and studied her longingly. His gaze had stuck on her breasts and she saw it. But slowly his longing gaze moved up to her face. She had decided to ignore his stare and was fixing the sleeves of his shirt. Even in his drunken state, he tensed whenever her fingers brushed against his skin. He had almost thought he'd never see her again, but there she was – hotter than ever.

"You will sleep below deck," she declared, still avoiding his undressing eyes.

"Only filthy rats sleep there."

Angelica smirked. "Exactly."

At first his eyes narrowed in anger but then they softened. "Ah… someone's still mad by me leaving," he realized. Oh, he was more than an expert to annoy her. She made a movement to step backwards but he swiftly took a hold on her wrist. He didn't though hold it hard enough for her to not release her hand. But by some reason, she just didn't.

"People of importance sleep here in these fancier cabins," he confirmed matter of factly.

Angelica wouldn't disagree. "That's why I stay here," she told him as if it was the most obvious thing. "And that's why you will remain out of sight for us _important_ people."

She made a harsh motion to release her gripped hand but it caused him to tighten the hold and move it closer to him, and thereby force Angelica to the fullest against his knees.

"Let me stay," he said. It was a question he left hanging in the air but also a demand.

She examined him for a moment before replying. "Last time we shared cabin I woke up by you kicking me down from the bed!" She was so hot when she was angry.

"For the last time," Jack began frustrated. "Thought ye were an ostrich."

Now it was Angelica's eyes that peered. "An ostrich in the middle of the ocean? And you call me crazy."

"Seen it before. Barbossa used to have one aboard." When Angelica gave him a hopeless look, he gestured with two fingers. "Two, in correction."

"You loathe me Jack," she said. Jack shook his head but Angelica went on. "Maybe that one time was by mistake, but what about when you closed the window when I was leaning out of it?"

His eyes clenched in frustration. "Again, didn't see ye!" It was actually the veracity. He hadn't seen her. And he had quickly jumped out of it to dive deeply into the water to find her, even if all his hero-side got was a big fat punch in the face and no intimate nights for over two weeks. In addition, he wasn't in fact not only unwelcomed to their bed, but to the cabin. The crew though found it nice to have their captain sleep below deck together with them. It was a smaller party every evening down there then.

"Perhaps I should buy you glasses!" Ugh, so hot. A little more and he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

"Buy them to yeself – so ye won't _'accidentally'_ destroy all of my bottles of rum, again!" he retorted with a hint of anger and warning in his tone.

"That isn't something to get upset over compared to when you _'accidentally'_ had thrown my clothes in the sea!" she spoke 'accidentally' with the same sarcastic voice he had used in his retort.

Jack chuckled and grinned suddenly. "That be a sight, sweetness. A great one."

She folded her arms and shot him a death glare. She had demanded some of the crewmembers to fish them up but they had been soaking wet for days, which had caused her to wear Jack's oversized clothing. It still upset her when the memory crossed her mind. Her death glare darkened even more, making Jack's grinning face turn into an accusing frown. Suddenly he stood up, not the steadiest but at least he didn't wobble. Immediately she took a step back but was quickly followed by Jack.

"When we're on it," he began, a sound level higher than a simple chatting-tone. "How about when ye locked me out of the cabin on the Pearl – _naked_, for the whole crew to watch?!"

Her eyes were challenging and no apology would escape her lips. Instead she stopped tracks and stared challengingly into his eyes. He was standing closely to her and stared directly into her eyes with his own filled with venom. Never in his life had he been that humiliated. Her expression softened a bit to a challenging smirk. It was fun and gave her an adrenaline rush to make him this angry.

"We're talking about _supposedly_ mistakes, Jack."

Oh, that bloody Spanish wench. "I knew ye did that on purpose all along!"

"Why do we always fight?" she bluntly questioned.

It was silent for a moment until he answered. "Because of the making-ups." Of course he'd give her that answer. She could feel how his presence was even closer to her now, his hand fingering on the tied knot on her back. She gulped and broke their eye contact. His darkened eyes though remained looking into hers.

"Jack…," she began, seeing what he was trying to do. "I don't think this is-."

Her corset had loosened up and was about to get ripped from her waist to later on be harshly tossed away by Jack. His hands had gripped around her lower waist to pull her against his body and his mouth had devoured hers with his tongue that pushed between her lips to make her separate them.

She would try to speak but Jack only used that opportunity of her opening her mouth to press his tongue inside with a hand cupping the back of her head. She was his now and he'd claim her his tonight if it so was the last thing he had to do.

After struggles of trying to push him away and move her mouth away from his, she eventually gave in. Obviously none of their heads were working, maybe another kind of head from Jack's part though. Her body controlled her and it was craving for Jack. Her hands gripped each side of his loose shirt and tore it open, causing the buttons to pop as she began kissing him back. Her mouth opening and her tongue fighting over controlling his. He smiled lightly while kissing her, a smile of profit. Once she gave in he had her.

While never stopping kissing her mouth he helped her undress the shirt. When it was dropped to the floor, he embraced her like a bear by gripping around the back of her thighs, spread them a bit apart and lifted her to carry her a few steps to the bed. She moaned into the kiss by the feeling of his hardness against her. Then after putting her down, his hands found the beginning of her shirt which he brought over her head, making a pause with kissing her mouth. He leaned forward slightly, his lips brushing against hers before devouring it again while his hands pulled of her boots and pants. There was a mere moment he felt dizzy and was about to lose his balance but he managed regaining it before falling. She noticed it and crooked her legs around him to push him down to her. He climbed onto the bed and straddled her, leaned down to meet her in a searching kiss whilst his hand found her bare breast. There they were again. What Angelica swore never would happen and feared would occur once she saw him. She stopped kissing him by the pleasure and let out a small whimper as her head tilted back. Jack couldn't have worn a more obvious smirk. He kissed her jaw line and continued massaging her breast. She felt as if she would explode by the satisfaction he gave her. Her Jack. She was getting more and more ready for him down there and urged for him to enter her. And as long as he was torturing her like that, it would take a while. She rolled them over and slowly kissed her way down along his stomach. He drew in a breath when she reached her destination and pulled down his pants. His head tilted back into the pillow but his gaze remained on Angelica. He had her chest in view, her complete naked body. He was too busy to just appreciate her that it came as a surprise when he felt her gripping him. He was rock hard. Real turned on and he was sure that his hardness was throbbing by arousal. In delight he watched how she settled herself over his middle area and then the pleasure came as a wave through him. His body must have shaken once she lowered herself. He came deeper in her and she groaned loudly by the feeling. Their eyes met and they held it for a moment. There were so many feelings in it, feelings that they never had felt with someone else. She leaned down over his upper body and he met her lips halfway to pull her down completely. She began moving and so did he. He could hear her small moans in their make-out session. They became louder and louder and he knew she would soon reach her point. He saw two Angelicas but if he had to say it himself – they were more alluring than ever. Damn alcohol. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her thumbs dug into his chest as she rode him over the edge of satisfaction.

"Angelica, I…," he didn't finish the sentence but his actions revealed he was done. With a final groan her lips parted from his and she relaxed completely spent on top of him. Her head rested on his chest with sloopy eyes.

Jack's arm snuck around Angelica and hugged her to him. When she lifted herself from him and shifted to his side, he felt cold. The warmness that had embraced him was something he couldn't get enough of. Not from her. His eyes travelled to meet her tired gaze. She was exhausted and out of energy.

When she noticed that he looked at her for a little too long, she frowned. "What?" His mischievous eyes confirmed her questioning. He was up to something.

Jack grinned and rolled them over again, this time bringing the cover with him. She yelped in his manoeuvre but then looked at him wonderingly. "Jack, what are you doing?" she questioned. That's when she felt his hardness again against her thigh and her eyes widened. What was he up to _now?_

He leaned over her and she thought he'd kiss her, but instead he snatched a pillow. Then his hands took a hold on the back of her knees and pulled her towards him. She let out a gasp in surprise. He gave her a look that she knew too well. Round 2.

"Let's rest," she let out tiredly.

"I'm not done with ye yet."

He lifted her slightly and put her butt down onto the soft pillow. Before she had time to respond, he had entered her again. Her lower back arched when he pushed himself deeper than before. It was almost so she could feel him in her stomach. His hands grabbed her waist to more steadily be able to push harder, faster and deeper into her with every movement. Her back was arching more and more and her eyelids were slowly closing by pleasure.

"You dumbbell," she whined.

He leaned over her and slowed down. He moved the strands of hair away that were as glued to her face by sweat. Carefully he put his left palm down beside her head while the other took her hand. He placed his right hand beside her head on the other side, fingers intertwined. He had his head in the crook of her neck as he picked up the speed again. Softly and desperately, her free hand was deep in his dreadlocks, grabbing the back of his head to hold it in place.

For the second time that night, they came together. He was about to move out of her when she quickly locked her legs around him.

"No," she let out. He lifted his upper body and gave her a quizzical look. "Stay."

"Can't get enough of me?" he flirted.

Her fingertip caressed his jaw line and moved along it. "Never."

He leaned down to kiss her. A light kiss that soon escalated into deeper kisses until it reached the point of a passionate make-out session.

It was first when raised angry voices from deck were heard that Angelica began to distance herself. But it wasn't until she heard the zombie: "I cannot find the Sparrow drip!" that she broke out of his embrace.

He gave her a questioning look, obviously too affected by poison and alcohol to comprehend what was going on outside.

She kicked the cover away and jumped down to the floor. His eyes followed her movements as she began getting dressed.

"Pray tell love why ye be not in bed beside me."

He got his shirt thrown into his face as response. "You need to get dressed."

He frowned but did as he was told. "Why?" Yet he let her help her get him dressed after watching her finish getting dressed. He was too weak to do it himself.

"The crew will look for you if you're not in your hammock," she answered.

"Let 'em look."

"It will be your death."

"Well that doesn't sound tempting."

Angelica shook her head once. "No it doesn't, does it?" she hurried over to the door and listened for voices. It was silent.

She opened the door carefully and poked her head out. It was light in the zombie's quarters across the deck. Quickly she pulled Jack out of bed and hurried out of the cabin.

"Slow down, woman!" Jack complained as he wobbled. He pressed his hand to his forehead with the knowledge he'd have an awful headache the following morning.

Not responding to his complaint, she sneaked smoothly downstairs with his hand in hers. Her gaze was watchful for any threats but it appeared as the crew was asleep below deck. She found an empty hammock and shoved Jack to it. Due his heaviness it was hard for her to help him sit down in the moving bed.

"Ye will sleep with me?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head with a small smile. "No, Jack. But I'll see you in the morning?"

He was disappointed by her answer but was truly too drunk to fight against it. His brain didn't cooperate with him. "Aye, in the morning."

Longingly she looked into his eyes before squeezing his hand in a gesture she'd leave. But as she turned he snatched her back with the hold around her wrist.

Astonished by the motion she had to put her hand around his shoulder to not lose her balance.

"Ye truly look beautiful, love."

She swallowed and scanned the area. What if the crew had woken up? But by the snores and no movement, she believed they hadn't woken up.

Slowly she leaned down slightly and kissed his lips. Her hands dug into his dreadlocks during that moment. They played in his hair as her tongue softly massaged his. Eyes closed with the only belief they were the only ones in the world. But then she pulled back.

"Goodnight, Jack."

He gave her another charming smile. "It's good to see ye."

"Lo mismo te digo (Right back at you)," and with that she hurried upstairs. The zombies were standing on deck in a group. She heard them mention Jack and probably it was him the circus was about.

"Miss Angelica!" one of them called after her. She inhaled nervously and hesitantly approached them.

"Have you seen Sparrow?"

She shook her head. "Isn't he below deck?" she tried to sound surprised they asked her.

"He isn't there," another zombie stated.

"Well, check again," she simply suggested and turned on her heels before they'd reply. She couldn't believe what she had done tonight. He always had a way of lingering into her heart no matter how hard she tried not to let him. With a sigh she fell backwards onto the bed and stared up to the ceiling. She hated him. He had left her years ago and still she felt these feelings for him. She loved him. She really did love him. And he would probably be too drunk to remember what they had done tonight. But she surely did. And a short time later, she'd have the proof it hadn't only been a night of imaginations.

* * *

**A/N: Well, if you have any opinions – feel free to tell. I usually don't write this explicit but I've been reading some fics in other sections and there all of them are even more explicit so I thought I could try to put one M in here. I hope you liked it! **


End file.
